


can't cross the line (but you can't stop trying)

by sandpapersnowman



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Bad Flirting, Flirting, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 02:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15038528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman
Summary: They're going to be in Altamira a little longer, so they may as well all check out the beach. The problem is that someone is missing.





	can't cross the line (but you can't stop trying)

**Author's Note:**

> written for my buddy [keepin-it-regal"](https://www.keepin-it-regal.tumblr.com) on tumblr! (i'll link this as a gift when they doublecheck what their ao3 is hehe)
> 
> title from phoenix's [S.O.S. In Bel Air](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/phoenix/sosinbelair.html)
> 
> i havent played this game in. 7 years lord. might rewrite/redo later when i refresh my memory on character interactions lmao

It doesn't take long for the group to realize Regal isn't going to come to the beach with them. When Lloyd suggests someone go back to the hotel to convince him to come down, it's completely selfless when Zelos volunteers.

_Completely_ selfless.

He corners Regal in the penthouse.

"You don't seem to be having fun."

He'd been hoping to startle Regal, maybe, get _something_ out of him, but instead Regal acts like Zelos had come up to the penthouse in the elevator with him and has been here the whole time. He doesn't even stop reading the book held in his hands, nearly relaxed against the back of a short, luxurious couch.

"I'm not a fan of the sun," Regal drones, apparently not in the mood to be bothered.

Zelos steps out of the elevator and lets it close behind him, hearing it whiz back down to the lobby. He has, minimum, about two uninterrupted minutes with Regal, barring the beefcake across the room wouldn't jump out a twentieth-story window to get away from him.

Which... Eh. He'll take the chance.

"There's sunscreen," Zelos jokes. "And sunglasses. I'm sure we could get you out on the beach."

Regal huffs -- that's almost a laugh, if you know to look for the crinkles at the corners of his eyes.

"I'm sure you couldn't."

"What about later tonight? At sunset?" he jokes. "No sun. The water will still be warm from the day."

Regal looks up for the first time since Zelos arrived, eyebrows furrowing as he realizes this is different from his usual prodding.

"What do you want from me?" Regal asks bluntly.

" _What_ ," Zelos repeats, offended. He takes the time in his dramatic pause to slide onto the couch beside him. "I just want you to enjoy your time here! I don't know how long we're going to be somewhere so _fun_ , and you're wrapping yourself up in a _book_."

"What would you prefer I be doing?"

Oh, he could think of some things.

"Well," Zelos breathes, "maybe wearing something more comfortable? Laying out on the beach with everyone else, leaving the other tourists jealous or yearning," he suggests.

"Which would you be?" Regal asks, a lazy smile finally making its way to his face. He sets his book on the low table in the reading area, and turns to Zelos. "A jealous tourist? Or a yearning one?"

Zelos, to his own surprise, feels his cheeks heat, but keeps his own smirk plastered on. He cannot _believe_ Regal has the nerve to call him a tourist, but he'll let it slide in favor of preserving the moment. Zelos leans closer, not bothering to hide the way his gaze falls to Regal's mouth.

"You could find out for yourself if you come down to the beach," he purrs.

Regal looks him over as they sit there in silence, as if debating something with himself.

"I think I'd prefer to stay inside," he decides. "But you’re welcome to stay and yearn from here."

Zelos does not make it back to the beach.

**Author's Note:**

> i am also on [tumblr!](https://www.sandpapersnowman.tumblr.com)


End file.
